


the stars look so bright. why cant i be that bright?

by vent_ficpog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Anxiety, Depression, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Sad, Self Harm, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, TechnoBlade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit - Freeform, Trans Character, Tubbo - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, philza minecraft, this is me venting thru my hyperfixations, vent - Freeform, wilbur soot comforting tommy bc besties, wilbur soot is basically tommys brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vent_ficpog/pseuds/vent_ficpog
Summary: THE SEQUAL IS OUT GO READ IT BESTIEStommy grew up in a nice home. he had a good family. he had a good life, by all normal standards. but hes spiraling. tubbo desperatly wants to help, but how can he help when theres so little of his best friend left? wilbur notices and hes terrified.tommy shouldnt look so thin and tired.tommy thinks he should.he knows hes going to die. but why doesnt that scare him?IMPORTANT: this is me coping w my anorexia + self harm, not saying anyone in this fic actually struggles w that stuff! i find comfort in writing these and if anyone expresses any discomfort the fic will be deleted immedietly.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 317





	1. i think i like the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> meant to be in all caps btw lOl

tommy likes summer. by all aspects, its meant to be the best season. its never cold. at night, the skies are clear. tommy loves the stars. he thinks its the most beautiful thing out there. that would explain where hes at right now; sat by the beach. digging his cold hands through the sand (despite it still being at least 67 degrees farenheit). hes always cold. its not something he particularly enjoys, but the cold is better than the sweltering sun. even in england, it gets hot as shit in the summers. he hates the fact his home has no air conditioning and that his neighbours are loud as fuck.

if only summer werent about to end. now, he'd have to go back to school. people at school werent the best, so to say. he really only had tubbo and wilbur. wilbur was a senior, and tommy was only a junior. in another year, will would be gone. sure, he still had tubbo. and thats all he really needed, to him.

_for now, all i can do is enjoy what is. theres no point fearing what will be,_ tommy thought to himself.

the grass behind him shifted and footsteps grew ever closer. he didnt care, though. probably just tubbo. he always told tubbo where he was going, mostly because he knew that his best friend tended to worry. sometimes, he didnt want to be found, though.

"isnt it a bit cold for you to be out here?" a tired voice echoed from behind him. 

_who the ever-loving shit is that?_

tommy spun around, seeing a groundskeeper for the beach.

_**shit.** _

"sorry sir. just has the best view at night. ill get going." he pushed himself up with his arms, grabbing his backpack and looking to the stars once more before starting the long walk home.


	2. waking up to the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> schools back in session; but tommys changed since his friends saw him. how was he meant to face them? what would they think?

the sunlight streamed in through tommys' window. he knew what day it was. he knew what today was. 

but he wasn't ready.

what would they say? he wasn't ready.

"tom! its the first day of your junior year, bud. rise and shine!" his dad knocked on his door, rather loudly for seven AM.

"i know, dad! ill be right out." he groaned and threw his legs over the edge of his bed. his feet hit the floor and dread flew through his body. they hadn't seen him like this. he'd never been this bad. they didn't even know, for fucks sake!

 _whatever,_ he thought. he couldn't miss the first day, mainly because of his parents. his grades last year were so bad, he doubted they'd let him fuckin breathe this year.

he grabbed a red sweater and some random blue jeans from the drawers of his dresser. he pulled the sleeves down and looked into the mirror. his eyes had awful bags. his legs ached. he'd hidden this for so long. today could be no different. there was a routine and he knew he couldn't falter from it. he _wouldn't_. 

\---------------

the short walk to school was quiet, as it was most days. there was the occasional car, sometimes a kid walking on the other side of the street. it was never eventful. the walk ended so quickly, he hardly had time to process what his parents said before he ran out the door.

_"tom! grab your breakfast before you go!_ _"_

no. no he wouldnt.

he pushed the thoughts from his mind and pushed open the doors to his school. it was a massive fuckin school. three floors, large wings, really just a maze for teenagers to get lost in. it felt a bit cruel.

"tomathy! there's the little brat." wilburs voice boomed and he raced over to tommy, ruffling his hair. tubbo followed close behind, as well as some strange fella tommy had never met before.

"oi dickhead, not my name. and watch the hair damn! i could be balding, old bastard!" tommys' words held no true malice. he was happy to see them all again! but seeing the look on tubbos face scared him to his core.

he was examining tommy with worried eyes. he opened his mouth to speak, but wilbur must have missed it, as he went on to introduce the man next to him.

"oh! tommy, this is dave. we call him techno. cool right?" will smiled as he turned, pointing to dave.

"nice to meet you, mate." tommy streched out is hand, holding the ends of his sleeves in his fist, only letting go to shake dave's hand.

but tubbo noticed. will was too excited about being a senior to even acknowledge it. but tubbo saw it.

"uhm. will, not to ruin the reuinion, but our first class is all the way across campus. we better get walking," dave shifted awkwardly, waiting for wilbur.

"oh! well, it was nice to see you again, tommy! call me after class, we will all play minecraft or something," will smiled and turned towards techno, walking off down the hall.

"tommy, whats wrong?" tubbo turned to face tommy as soon as wilbur and dave were out of earshot.

"whadya mean, small T?" tommy shifted, looking to tubbo.

"your acting weird." tubbo looked down at his feet, fiddling his fingers.

"oh cmon, toby! im acting just like i normally do. just tired!" he smiled, trying to make it convincing.

tubbo shrugged and looked up. "i've got to go to my first class, text me okay?"

"alright little man! dont be late." tommy watched tubbo walk down the hall to his left and took a deep breathe.

**_fuck._ **


	3. shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> people at school arent fond of tommy.

**tubbo_:** hey, tommy, can we hang out tonight?

 **tommyinnit:** course we can, small T! anywhere specific you want to go?

 **tubbo_:** remember that beach you talked about nonstop last year? about how you used to go there to see the stars at night?

 **tommyinnit:** yeah, do you wanna go there?

 **tubbo_:** yeah! you made it sound amazing. send me the address later and we can meet there around 10?

 **tommyinnit:** sounds good little man! see you then.

\------------

he was so cold. and so god damn tired. tubbo saw through him this morning, and now they were hanging out tonight. he had to have known. something was wrong with tommy and he knew it. it was just nearly lunch time. the bell would ring in two minutes and hed have to go to lunch. all the food there terrified him. tubbo would be there, as well as their friends niki and eret, who were also juniors. niki was too kind for her own good. she knew a lot about people just by looking at them. eret was charismatic, he was funny and popular, but chose to sit with tommy, tubbo, and niki at lunch. but if they were all there, he knew who else would be.

he'd never been liked at school. shoved in the hallways, rude shit thrown his way at whim. he wasnt ready for that, but to be fair, he wasnt ready for any of this.

the bell rang loudly, pulling him from his thoughts. he stood a little too quickly, wobbling and shuddering, before strolling out the door as he slid on his backpack. the lunch room wasnt far, so he got there quicker before his friends. 

he took out his phone, scrolling through reddit idly until a backpack landed in the seat next to him.

"tommy! hi!" nikis face lit up with a smile. soon after eret and tubbo took their places at the table. they fell right back into the beat of things, laughing with his friends.

"oi, tom!" a shout rose from behind him, stopping his laugh dead in its tracks.

 _shit,_ he thought, turning around, "uhm, yeah?" he hated how defeated his voice came out sounding.

"come with us, yeah?" some tall guys were stood in a group behind him, holding their backpacks. one holding tommys.

"fuck." tommy mumbled under his breath.

"huh? wait tommy who are they?" tubbo looked at him innocently, a hint of worry in his eyes.

"no one, toby." tommys eyes widened as the guys turned their gaze to his best friend.

"toby, you say? well hi there toby. forget tommy, would you mind coming with us? we lost something and need some help finding it." evil smiles rose over their faces.

"fuck no. toby do NOT go with them. just wait here." tommy rose out of his chair. he was lanky and tall, but next to these guys looked tiny.

"alright then, mate. damn." 

they ushered tommy from the lunch room and into the hallway. he knew immedietly what was gonna happen. he braced himself.

"fellas, just give me my bag and ill go. i dont want trouble." the last thing he heard was laughs from the guys and a loud yell from down the hall as his vision went black.


	4. bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo only wants to help.  
> but tommy only wants to keep his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter
> 
> implications of self harm  
> eating disorders  
> bullying

"holy fuck! get up tommy, jesus fuck." tubbo ran down the hall towards tommy only moments sooner, but it felt like an eternity since he saw the boy lying there and the dickhead guys running down the hall after slamming tommys head into the locker.

"fuckin shit, that hurt." tommy opened his eyes slowly, trying to push himself up.

"let me see your head, we have to make sure its not bleeding!" tubbo helped his friend sit up and examined his head. only a bump. definetly shouldnt have been enough to take out tommy like that . .

he reached out to roll up tommys sleeves to check for bruises, but tommy inhaled deeply and recoiled.

"tubbo, im fine! they were just messing around." he sat up too quickly, lightheadedness nearly overtaking him, but he remained composed.

"tommy, they damn near took your scrawny self to the grave!" tubbo let out a small laugh, despite his fear.

"scrawny? oh come on tubbo, they couldnt take me down if they wanted. i weigh more than like, all of them combined." 

the words left before tommy could realize what he was saying, or what that might give up.

"what? no you dont! you're tiny, man." tubbos face filled with confusion and worry.

"oh." tommy rubbed the bump on his head and rose to his feet, helping tubbo up after.

"let me see your arms, i gotta make sure you are bruised or bleeding." tubbo reached out again, rolling up a tiny bit of the sleeve before tommy yanked his arm back.

"tubbo, man, i already told you im fuckin' fine, mate. let it go." tommy gathered the ends of his sleeves in his hands and took off down the hall, returning to lunch.

\--------

"tommy, lunch is nearly over and you havent gotten lunch yet. thats kinda what this period is for." eret sarcasically stated, looking towards tommy.

"not very hungry, had a huge breakfast this morning." he laughed a little bit, trying to convince them. something in nikis face faltered, just for a second.

fuck.


	5. the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you dont smoke . . ." tubbos hands dropped to his sides.
> 
> "apparently i do a lot of things you dont know about."

school went by slow as shit, but the second it was out, tommy sprinted out the doors and began the short walk home. he didnt bother waiting for wilbur, dave, or tubbo. there was no point, afterall. wilbur didnt even notice, he barely knew dave, and he was seeing tubbo in a couple hours. so it didnt really matter if he said bye at school, he supposed.

\-----------

the beach was cold. the beach was so very fuckin' cold. it was still the summer season, but tommy felt the cold creep from inside his bones outwards. all he wanted was to be warm again. but he was so very disgusted with who he was. he hated who he was with everything he had. tubbo would be here any moment. he couldnt let him see the shaking and shivering. he angerly tucked his hands into his pockets and watched the water touch the sand at the banks of the beach.

it didnt take long for tubbo to arrive. he was dressed warmly, and carried a backpack with him.

"hey, tommy!" he strolled over to where tommy sat on the beach, setting down his backpack and taking a seat next to him.

"hey, tubbo." tommy looked over the water at the bright moon and stars dotting the sky.

silence fell between the two. it wasnt awkward, or scary. it was nice.

"tommy, whats going on with you?" tubbo tried not to let the fear slip into his voice, but reguardless, it did.

"whadya mean, tubbo?" tommy layed on his back in the sand, the moonlight falling on his face.

"you wouldnt let me see your arms today. you also said you weighed more than those guys who attacked you, when clearly you dont. you're tiny, tommy." tubbo turned to face tommy, but the other kept his gaze solidly in the sky. “too tiny. i’m worried, okay? have you been eating enough?”

"toby, please just let it go." 

"fucking hell! tommy, you never tell me whats wrong. please, man!" he pleaded with tommy, even begged. for just a scrap. he didn’t want to push it and he didn’t want to scare tommy. he just wanted answers.

"listen, you dont know what you're talking about," tommy sat up, turning to face his friend.

tubbo groaned angerily and reached out, grabbing tommys sleeve and yanking it up. he grabbed onto his friends wrist so he couldnt run away from the truth, this time.

tommys eyes went wide. his secret he'd kept for so long was just out there. out in the open. everything he'd worked to hide was being seen. not only being seen, but being seen by the one person he never wanted to find out.

"see! i was right! clearly somethings going on or you wouldnt be doing this!" tubbo angerily cried out, gesturing to tommys arm. tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

tommy was shell shocked. he retched his arm backwards from tubbo, sliding his sleeve back down and rising to his feet as quick as possible. everything in him was screaming to run. everything he had was yelling at him to let his legs carry him as far as they could before they gave out.

"you had no right. you had no fuckin right! you don't know shit about me, man." he didnt mean it. he knows he didnt. he was just so scared. he began stumbling backwards, but tubbo stood, following him.

"please tommy. just tell me, man! i already know now, so whats there to hide?" he reached out for tommy, pleading with him. "i can help! just tell me, man."

tommy reached into his pocket, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. tubbos confusing shone in the moonlight. tommy slowly lit the cigarette, stopping walking. he took a long drag and blew the smoke out towards the water. he calmed down significantly with just one drag.

"you dont smoke . . ." tubbos hands dropped to his sides.

"apparently i do a lot of things you dont know about." tommy took another drag and turned to face his friend. "just forget you saw anything, okay, tubbo? it will be better for the both of us.

tommy walked down the beach until he was out of tubbos sight. and that was the last thing tommy said to tubbo for a long while.


	6. the cliff

tommy remembered that day. he knew tubbo had only wanted to help. he was sitting, now, not far from where he was when tubbo found out. he'd slimmed down even more, in the weeks since that day. it was winter now, so it had been quite awhile since hed spoken to his old friend. he saw him in the halls and he couldnt say anything. he avoided tubbo. he never wanted to, but he didnt know how to face him. he wasnt mad, he was scared. tubbo had messaged him countless times, begging for tommy to say something. anything. but he never replied. even when he and tubbo werent speaking, hed taken countless beatings for him. the group of jocks that tubbo had saved him from that first day of the year threatened tubbo, and the only way to stop them was to take it himself. so he did. bruises riddled his body from all the times he'd gotten beat up just to stop it from happening to tubbo. his old friend was shorter and smaller than him, he couldnt have dealt with all that, no matter how mad tommy was.

tommy was sat at the beach, but instead on one of the cliffs. his legs swayed over the giant drop while he smoked a cigarette in the cold, with a bottle of vodka sat next to him. he heard the footsteps behind him too late, or he would have started running. it didnt matter who it was, it wasnt good for anyone to find a 16 year old smoking and drinking on the beach. and yet, despite it being cold, he wore a short sleeve white and red shirt with blue jeans. if they were gonna find him out here, theyd find all of him. even the sad truth.

"finally fuckin' found you, mate." a familiar voice approached him. wilbur.

"hey, will." he took a drag, before putting his out in the grass.

"tubbo tells me you've been avoiding him. for like, months." wilbur crept towards tommy, careful not to startle him.

"course he did. must have told you all the other shit, too, then. right?" he scoffed.

"what other shit?" the question sounded real enough, but tommy didnt trust it.

"he thinks i've got problems. says hes worried. he fucked up, thats why im not speaking to him." tommy looked down at his legs, swaying.

"tubbo? he couldnt hurt a fly, tommy." will took a seat next to tommy. "what did he do?"

"invaded my privacy. thought he had a right to know all my secrets n shit. guess it doesnt matter now, though. i mean, look at me. drinking on a cliff. cant be safe, now can it will?" he laughed lightly and continued. "he totally told you, you dont have to act like you dont know."

"tommy, listen. hes worried, rightfully so! he watched you get the shit beat out of you and then you go to the beach and he finds out you smoke? whats he supposed to think?" wilbur grew angrier. tubbo couldnt have done anything!

"thats what you think hes worried about?" tommy turned to face wilbur, taking a sip of his vodka.

"what else would it be?" wilbur threw his hands up in the air and brought them back down to his face, groaning.

all tommy could do was hold out his arms. everyone already knew, what was there to hide? he lost tubbo, he'd loose will, theres nothing to be scared of anymore. all wilbur could do was go silent. he was terrified at what he was seeing. theres no way this could be tommy. tommy was happy and upbeat, he was obnoxious just to be obnoxious. seeing him in this state, just sat on a cliff, scared him to his core. tommy was like his brother. how long had he been hiding this?

"tommy what the FUCK." will stared at tommy, trying to form any cohesive thoughts.

tommy simply laughed. "guess the cliff makes sense now, right wilbur?" 

he turned to face the ocean again and wilbur couldnt think. everything in him was collapsing. every piece of him was breaking. 

"tommy, you are freezing. lets go back to mine and talk, okay? you're too small to be outside in this cold." wilbur just desperatly wanted him away from the dangerous drop, but he had a feeling tommy wouldnt listen.

"im small. yeah, sure wilbur. guess that all makes sense now, too? none of you noticed. or cared, frankly. all those meals i just skipped? all those times i nearly tipped over from standing up too quick? none of you cared then, so why do you care now? ill bet you tubbo is waiting on a text from you, saying you found me, and im okay. saying im alive, even after not being at school for so long. i bet hes waiting to know im okay because he feels like this is his fault. he does that, you know. he thinks everythings his fault. you know that. so how can i be sitting here, knowing if i fall, tubbo will think its his fault? ill tell you how. im not scared, wilbur. i should be, but im not. ive known this shit would take me to my grave but it didnt worry me. why am i not scared to die, wilbur?" tommy spit the words with anger. he wasnt mad though, he was sad. 

"tommy, please, just back up." wilbur reached out for tommys arm, aiming to pull him back from the cliff.

"so im right then, huh? tubbos just waiting to know im okay? that im alive? like he cares." tommy ripped himself away from wilbur and stood, inching towards the cliff. "people say you're meant to write letters. whats the point in letters? they arent worth it, you write your heart onto this page for someone. to give them answers. but frankly, no one needs answers but me, will." tears streamed down tommys face. 

two thoughts passed through wilburs mind. either he could let this suffering child fall or he could tackle him and drag him away from the edge. the first option felt more humane, but as much as he hated to admit it, tommy was right. tubbo was waiting. he knew tommy was suffering and all he wanted was to help him. all at once, wilbur jumped forwards, grabbing tommy and dragging him backwards.

"LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!" tommy flailed, throwing his arms wildly, trying to free himself. "LET ME GO!"

"tom, you know i cant do that."


	7. mate, i was gonna jump.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommys not at the cliff anymore, as much as it angers him.  
> hes at wills house. he needs to get out. to get out of here before will wakes and makes him talk to tubbo.

it was three AM when he arrived at wilburs. he had screamed the whole way, thrashing as wilbur dragged him the short walk home. as soon as wilbur walked in the door with this drunk, broken teenager, wills dad, phil, had run into the room asking what had happened.

phil knew tommy. he had practically raised him, since tommys parents werent home often when he was a child. he babysat tommy fairly often when he was a child. seeing tommy broken like this hurt his heart. he had bruises and cuts all over. he was screaming about some cliff, that will later explained to him. he screamed about toby, who phil had never met, but knew was tommys best friend. eventually, will left tommy in the bathroom after clearing out all the sharp items to let him calm down, so phil pulled him aside.

"wilbur, whats happened to toms?" phil kept his voice barely above a whisper, not wanting tommy to flee.

"dad, hes not okay. he hasn't been eating, hes been hurting himself, he drinks and smokes now.. he hasnt been to school in two weeks, dad. i found him at a cliff by the beach, tonight. toby was messaging me constantly for the past two weeks, begging me to find him and talk some sense into him. he was drunk, on the edge of a cliff. he was talking all this crazy shit, and i tackled him and dragged him back here." wilbur barely took a breath through that whole story, just hoping his dad realized the urgency.

"fuckin' hell, wilbur. ill go set up a bed for him on your floor, just lock the windows and ill call his parents in the morning. tell toby you found him, too." phil rushed down the hall to the guest room, dragging a mattress into will's room, making a tiny, makeshift bed on the floor.

wilbur approached the bathroom and opened the door carefully, seeing tommy crouched in the corner, arms wrapped around his knees. he looked like a scared child, and really thats all he was.

"tommy? im sorry for startling you at the beach. come with me." he crouched down by tommy, offering a hand, which tommy swatted away.

tommy examined the door and the gap wilbur left between the sink, him, and the door. he could just run. he could. but he was so tired. maybe wilbur could help and he wouldnt have to feel like this anymore! just maybe.

he pushed himself up from his spot on the floor and he followed wilbur slowly to his room, sitting on the mattress phil left him.

"tommy, i need you to be clear. what were you doing by the cliff?" wilbur folded his hands infront of him, patiently waiting for a reply.

"isnt it obvious, wilbur? mate, i was gonna jump." tommy rolled to face away from wilbur.

**tubbo_:** did you find him yet will? its 2 am and im worried. please wilbur. where is he? i just wanna speak to him again.

 **tubbo_:** wilbur its 2:15, where is he? its friday, he cant be at a party right?

 **tubbo_:** its fucking 3:20 AM wilbur where the hell is he?

 **wilbursoot:** found him. he was at the cliff, tubbo. drunk off his ass. brought him back to mine. you can come over first thing in the morning and speak to him. hes a mess, toby.

 **tubbo_:** ill be over in 2 hours.


	8. deteriorating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tubbo just wants tommy back

tommy hadnt slept that night. he was plotting how he'd get out in the morning, while wilbur got maybe 30 minutes of rest. at 4:40, wilbur rose, telling tommy he was gonna go speak to someone quickly and get breakfast for them.

this was his chance. and tommy sure as hell took that chance.

he got up from his spot on the mattress and ran to the window, trying to force it open. he fiddled with the locks for upwards of ten minutes, finally pushing the window open. he put a chair to the window and got one leg out of the window when a voice startled him.

"tommy, mate, i dont think you wanna run. and i really dont wanna have to chase you." phil was stood in the door, arms crossed.

"im fine with running. you arent fine with chasing me. im a fast little shit, phil." tommy grinned and moved his other leg outside the window.

"you mother fucker-" phil rushed forwards, grabbing tommys ankle. "just come back inside, tommy, jesus fuck!"

tommy liked challenges. he yanked his ankle away from phil and shuffled down the roof platform outside wilburs window. he looked down at the ground, looking for a soft place to land as phil tried to get out the window to follow him.

"WILBUR, HES OUT!" phil yelled downstairs, leading two sets of footsteps to rush up the stairs. wilbur was small, so he could fit out the window like tommy. he bolted forwards, squirming through the window frame as another person entered the room. tubbo.

"tommy! please just come back inside. please." tubbo approached the window wilbur had just crawled through, watching wilbur grab tommy by the shoulders.

"YOU DAMN BASTARD, STOP DRAGGING ME EVERYWHERE!" tommy kicked his legs and his eyes met tubbos.

"wilbur, bring him back in please. just dont snap his neck on the way." phil sighed, knowing wilbur could handle the task, before retreating down the stairs.

\-------

eventually, tommy had been forced back inside and he was crouching in the corner of wilburs room while tubbo and wilbur sat on the other side.

"tommy, god its been forever." tubbo stood from his seat and approached tommy, opening his arms to hug him, but instead he was met by angry legs kicking at his feet.

"back the fuck up, toby." tommy spit the words full of anger, retreating in on himself.

"tommy, please just listen to me. im sorry, okay? i know it was wrong of me to do what i did. that was your private life, and i shouldnt have done that. but tommy, i was watching you die infront of my eyes. i was watching you wither away, and i was terrified. when i moved here towards the end of sophmore year, you were the first person to care about me. to protect me. so when i saw you in so much pain i had to help you. and i know you didnt want my help. thats fine! i know that! but tom, you were DYING. look at you! your dying now! just last night you were ready to jump off a cliff. wilbur says you were drunk and i believe it! your deteriorating, tommy. i just want to help, but you ran from me for months! i had no one but wilbur, dave, karl, and alex! and frankly dave is a pretty quiet fella, nothing like you! dave and wilbur werent the ones who protected me from those dickheads at lunch that first day of school. that would have been me, had you not taken my place. and you did it even when we werent friends! they told me that! you were getting beaten the shit out of just so i wouldnt be. tommy, i just want my best friend back." tubbo was pleading with tommy. all he wanted was for tommy to listen. for tommy to care again. for him to get better.

"is that why your keeping wilbur in here? because you know if i run you cant catch me but he can? is that what you call wanting your best friend back?" tommy scoffed.

"tommy, i just want you to be happy again." tubbo sat down across from him, putting his head in his hands. "please, can we just be friends again?"

tommy thought for a moment. it would be nice to have tubbo back.

"i guess so, tubbo."


End file.
